Naruto no Akuma
by Airog
Summary: Après que Kakashi a refusé d'entrainer Naruto pour l'examen final, celui-ci trouve un vieux temple où il libère un ancien guerrier redouté, qui devient son maître et change sa vie. Naruto pourra-t-il gardait son humanité ou succombera-t-il en ténèbres dans son cœur et devenir le démon que tout le monde craint. Minato et Kushina vivants / Négligé / Naruto gris, Puissant, Harem.


**Je ne possède aucuns personnages de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto », des jeux vidéo « Street Fighter », « Tekken » et « Mortal Kombat ».**

 **Attention : Cette histoire contient des scènes de violence.**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusé moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

* Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue : Un nouveau sensei**

 **~ Hôpital de Konoha ~**

« Comment ça, vous n'allez pas m'entrainer !? » Cria une voix dans le couloir. La personne est un garçon de 12 ans, presque 13 ans, courte pour son âge, les cheveux blonds hérissés comme le soleil, des yeux bleus de saphir, la peau légèrement bronzée et trois marques de moustaches sur chaque joue, ressemblant à un renard. Ces habilles sont composées d'une combinaison orange et bleu avec un tourbillon rouge sur le dos, des sandales bleues et un bandeau de la même couleur sur le front représentant une feuille.

L'homme en face de lui, a les cheveux argentés, orientés vers le côté gauche, son œil droit est gris foncé, alors que l'autre est recouvert par un bandeau comme celui du garçon, le reste de son visage est caché par un masque.

Il s'agit de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki et son sensei Kakashi Hatake.

Il était quelques heures, que les préliminaires venait d'être terminé avec Naruto qui venait de battre Kiba. Lui est les autres genins qui aux gagnés leurs combats, avaient un mois pour se perfectionner avant la 3è et dernier étape de l'examen, pour devenir chûnin. Naruto avait alors décidé de demandait son sensei de l'entrainer pour la finale, mais il semble que le Jônin avait d'autres projet.

« Comme je l'ai expliqué. Sasuke aura besoin de toute l'attention durant tout le mois. Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de vous deux en même temps. » Répondit Kakashi sans jamais quitter des yeux son charbon, Ichi Icha.

« Vous pourriez former un jour moi et l'autre jour Sasuke. » Suggéra Naruto devenant de moins en moins impatient.

« Non. Si je le fais, aucun de vous deux n'apprendra rien. De plus, Sasuke pourrait être tué par Gaara. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé contre Lee. »

« Donc vous allez me laisser, sans rien ! Pas de clone ou de rouleau ! Est-ce que vous vous souvenez avec qui je combats ? Elle pourra me tuer aussi, comme avec son adversaire ! » Cria Naruto encore plus en colère sur son soi-disant sensei.

« Allons Naruto, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, je suis sûr que Minato sensei empêchera une t'elle chose. Pourquoi tu ne le demanderais pas de te former, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi. Il doit attendre pour te féliciter d'avoir atteint la finale. » Répondit Kakashi toujours insouciant avant de quitter le couloir laissant le son élève seul.

« Il ne m'a jamais félicité pour quoi que ce soit. » Murmura le blond.

 **~ Tour Hokage ~**

Naruto marche dans le couloir qui mène au bureau de son père, quand il aperçoit la porte, il remarque qu'elle est légèrement entrouverte. Il se rapproche pour rentrer quand il entend plusieurs voix dans la salle. Il jette un coup d'œil pour voir quatre personnes à l'intérieur.

La première personne qu'il remarque est son père, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki, ressemble à Naruto, sans les marques de moustaches et un visage plus fin. Il porte l'uniforme de Konoha standard, ainsi qu'une longue haori blanche à manches courtes décorée de flamme rouge sur les bords, un kanji {Quatrième Hokage} écrit sur le dos à la verticale. Surnommé le Konoha no Kiiroi Senkô (Éclair Jaune de Konoha) après avoir mis fin à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi et être devenu plus tard le Yondaime Hokage.

La deuxième est sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, qui a un corps mince, la peau claire, les cheveux roux qui atteignaient ses chevilles visage, un clip noir qui dégage ses cheveux vers la gauche et des yeux violets. Elle porte un chemisier sans manches à col haut sous une longue robe ample et des sandales standard. Surnommée Akaï Chishio no Habanero (Habanero au Sang Ardent Rouge), à cause de sa chevelure et de sa fureur légendaire.

Le troisième, son soi-disant parrain, et l'ancien sensei de son père, Jiraya. Un grand homme, sur la cinquantaine, les cheveux blancs hérissés liés en une queue-de-cheval qui descendait jusqu'à sa taille et une verrue sur le côté gauche de son nez. Il a une ligne rouge sous chaque œil qui s'étend sur son visage. Sa tenue vestimentaire est un kimono vert, un pantalon court de la même couleur sous lequel il porte une armure de maille qui est visible à ses poignets et ses chevilles, il porte également, une ceinture noire, des sandales en bois traditionnelles, un haori rouge et porte un bandeau cornu sur son front avec le kanji {huile}. Le tout premier Gama Sennin (Ermite des Crapauds) du Mont Myôboku (Pays des Crapauds), l'ancien élève du Sandaime (troisième) Hokage et qui a reçu le titre de Sannin avec ses deux collègues (Trois Ninjas Légendaires) par Hanzô de la Salamandre durant la Seconde Grande Guerre Ninja.

Et enfin la dernière, sa marraine, Tsunade Senju, une belle femme, entre la vingtaine et la trentaine, les cheveux blonds, liés en deux queues-de-cheval, les yeux bruns, une marque en forme de diamant sur le front, une incroyable poitrine qui peut faire envier toutes les autres femmes. Elle porte un haori vert clair qui descendait jusqu'à ses genoux, avec le kanji {Jouer} à l'intérieur d'un cercle rouge sur son dos, par-dessous elle porte un kimono gris sans manche, qui remonte une grande partie de son décolleté, fermée par une large obi gris-bleu foncée qui correspond à son pantalon, des sandales noires à talons hauts. Petite-fille d'Hashirama Senju, le Shodaime (premier) Hokage, nièce de Tobirama Senju, le Nidaime (deuxième) Hokage, l'autre ancien élevée d'Hiruzen, également l'un des trois sannin, nommée Namekuji hime (la Princesse des Limaces), mais aussi connut dans tout le pays comme Densetsu no Kamo (La Légendaire Perdante), en raison du fait qu'elle perd tous ses paris et de ces immenses dettes.

« Donc Jiraya sensei, vous allez prendre Menma-kun avec vous en Mont Myôboku, pour lui apprendre le Sennin Modo ? » Questionne Minato intrigué. Après la fin des préliminaires, le Yondaime avait demandé à sa femme, son professeur et Tsunade de venir au bureau pour discuter de la formation des {jumeaux} pendant le mois.

« Oui Minato, je pense qu'il est prêt pour utiliser l'art des crapauds et vu son talent il pourra le maitriser en seulement quelques semaines. » Répondit l'ermite des crapauds avec conviction.

« Très bien, mais vous devez revenir avant que commence la finale de l'examen. Je veux lui apprendre le Hiraishin. » Déclare le chef du village, obtenant des réactions surprises des trois autres adultes.

« Le Dieu du Tonnerre Volant ! Es-tu sure que Menma-kun soit prêt ? » Demanda Jiraya. Il est le premier reconnaitre que le Hiraishin est très puissant, mais aussi très dangereux et mal maitrisé pourrait le blesser gravement l'utilisateur, voire même le tuer.

« Je pense que oui. Dois-je vous rappeler, qu'il a maitrisé le Rasengan en un mois quand il n'était qu'un enfant. Cette fois il sera plus rapide. » Dit-il avec un sens de l'humour avant de regarder sa femme et la femme sannin. « S'imagine que vous allez entrainer Narumi-chan ensemble ? »

« Exacte Minato-kun. Tsunade lui enseignera le Sennin Modo, pendant que je lui apprendrai à utiliser le Kenjutsu du clan Uzumaki. » Répondit Kushina avec un sourire.

« Avec ce programme Narumi gagnera haut la main le tournoi sans problème. » Dit Tsunade avec conviction.

« Allons Tsunade-Hime, je te rappelle qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un tournoi, mais d'un examen pour déterminer qui sera digne de devenir Chûnin. Mais pour ma part ça sera Menma-kun qui remportera l'examen. » Répondit Jiraya en obtenant un regard noir de la reine des limaces.

« Cela n'a aucune importance de savoir qui des deux va gagner. Je suis heureuse que mes deux enfants aient réussis à passer les préliminaires. Je vais leur préparer un grand repas de ramen pour ce soir. » Dit la matriarche Uzumaki d'une voix fière.

« Bonne idée Kushina-chan. Menma-kun et Narumi-chan sont puissants, ils sont la volonté du feu qui brule en eux et un jour ils nous dépasseront. Je suis fière d'être leur père. » Répondit Minato d'une voix heureuse, obtenant des hochements des têtes des sannins et de la Jônin.

Aucun des quatre adultes n'a remarqué un petit blond, quitté le couloir en silence.

 **~ Rue de Konoha ~**

Naruto marche la tête baissée sur la rue principale du village, sans aucun but, ignorant les regards haineux des villageois.

* C'est toujours la même chose. Ils me promettent de m'entrainer, pour ensuite ne pas tenir leurs paroles. Ils sont même oubliés que je participe aussi à la finale. * Pensa le blond.

Alors que beaucoup de personnes penseraient que Naruto aurait une vie heureuse avec un père comme chef de l'un des plus grands villages de ninja, avec une mère, un frère et une sœur, ils se tromperaient lourdement. Ses parents ne faisaient pas attention à lui et donné toute l'attention à son frère et sa sœur, parce qu'ils étaient les jinchuriki de Kyûbi no Yôko, après que le Saidaime Hokage, a donné sa vie pour sceller le renard dans Menma et Narumi à leurs naissances. Les 5 premières années de leur vie étaient normale, plein de joies, et d'amours, jusqu'à leurs parents décident d'entrainer seulement Menma et Narumi. Naruto avait demandé pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas l'entrainer avec eux et ses parents lui en dit qu'ils doivent contrôler le chakra de Kyûbi et lui avait promis de l'entrainer quand il commencera l'académie. Il avait accepté, mais depuis ce jour, ils sont commencés à négliger et de ne plus faire attention à lui, oubliant de le nourrir, de le prendre avec eux, ainsi que son anniversaire. Naruto avait alors commencé à faire des farces dans tout le village pour attirer leurs attentions, mais tout ce qu'il a obtenu ce sont des cris de colère et de la déception dans leurs regards. Le jour où il avait commencé les cours de l'académie ninja et devait débuter la formation avec ses parents, ces derniers lui en répondus qu'ils devaient encore ces concentraient sur l'entrainement de son frère, et sa sœur, à cause d'une prophétie prédite par l'ancien crapaud et qu'ils l'entraineront quand il deviendra Genin. Mais encore une fois, ils n'ont pas tenu leur promesse et pour empirer, ils ne l'avaient pas pris dans la même équipe de Menma, et Narumi. A la place, ils sont pris un garçon pâle sans émotion du nom de Saï. Kakashi le dernier élève de son père, fut le sensei de Naruto, mais seulement de nom. Tout ce qu'il lui avait appris c'était de marcher sur les arbres avec le chakra et l'esprit d'équipe dans seul Naruto avait essayé de travailler avec ses coéquipiers, pendant que l'épouvantail entrainé Sasuke sur le Katon, Genjutsu et son Sharingan.

Les villageois le détestaient avec passion, et l'attaquer à la moindre occasion, surtout à son anniversaire. Parce qu'ils croyaient qu'il était la réincarnation de Kyûbi à cause de ses marques de moustaches. Quand Naruto avait dit ce qu'il c'était passé à ses parents, ils l'ont traité de menteur, ne croyant pas une seconde que leurs chers villageois attaqueraient l'enfant de leur Hokage. Les civils et certains shinobis l'insultaient aux disants qu'il était la honte de la famille Namikaze et Uzumaki ou qu'il n'était pas le fils du Yondaime. Les seules personnes qui se souciaient de lui furent étonnamment son frère, et sa sœur, Menma et Narumi. Ils étaient les seules qui aimaient vraiment Naruto et ils tentaient de passer le plus de temps avec leur frère. Mais à cause de la formation avec leurs parents et leurs parrains, ils avaient peu d'occasions.

Naruto arrête ces penser quand il aperçoit une personne en face de lui. Une fille, qui a l'air d'un an plus vieille que lui, elle a les cheveux noirs courts et les yeux noirs. Elle porte un bandeau sur le front représentant deux rochets, un uniforme rouge avec la manchette droite manquante, un sort de la même couleur avec un tablier sur le côté droit, une paire de mailles recouvrant ses jambes, des scandales et une paire de gants noirs (1).

Il s'agit de son adversaire dans pour la finale de Chûnin, Kurotsuchi, la Kunoichi d'Iwa, petite-fille d'Ônoki, le Sandaime Tsuchikage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! » Demanda le blond à la fois agacé et confus.

« Je voulais juste voir mon futur adversaire avant de tuer le mois prochain. » Répondit-elle avec un ton arrogant. Naruto fut choqué avant de répondre.

« Quoi ! Mais pourquoi! Je ne tes rien fait ! » kurotsuchi haussa les épaules avant de répondre.

« Pas directement ! Mais tu es le fils du _Yondaime Hokage_ , l'homme qui à éliminer plusieurs de mes accompagnants durant la dernière guerre. Il est donc juste qu'il paye ses crimes avec la mort de l'un de ses enfants. »

Naruto ne peut le croire ce qu'elle a dit, juste pour cette raison, elle voulait le tuer. Il savait que son père avait causé de grandes pertes pendant la troisième guerre et beaucoup de ninja d'Iwa le détestaient, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils sont prendrais à ses proches pour obtenir vengeances.

« Vous avez entendu ? » Murmura un civil à son collègue.

« Oui. Enfin le démon va mourir. Je ne peux pas attendre pour voir ça ! » Dit l'autre.

« Elle a beau venir d'un village ennemi, elle a tout mon soutien. » Répondit une femme.

« Elle a de la chance. J'aurais voulu être encore un Genin pour pouvoir tuer moi-même le démon. » Répondit un Chûnin.

« Il semble que tu n'es pas beaucoup aimé dans ton propre village. » Dit Kurotsuchi d'un ton moqueur. « Mais cela ne change rien. Profite bien de ce dernier mois, car je m'assurai que tu souffres avant de te réduire en cendres devant les yeux de ton père. » Ajoute-t-elle avant de se retourner et de partir.

Tout ce que Naruto pouvait fait est de rester figé pendant plusieurs minutes après les mots cruels de la kunoichi d'Iwa, ne faisant pas attention aux gens entour et quand ils lui insultent.

 **~ Monument Hokage ~**

Après avoir quitté la rue, Naruto c'est diriger vers la montagne du village où il est debout au-dessus du visage de pierre de son père, il regarde le coucher de soleil.

* Donc voilà comment ma vie va se terminai. Dans un mois je mourais dans l'arène à cause des actions de mon père avec le public acclamant ma mort. Je pourrais lui dire, mais il pensera que je mens pour attirer son attention. * Pensa-t-il avant de lâcher un rire amer. * S'imagine que si je meurs, ils me remarqueront enfin et ceux diront qu'ils auraient dû m'entrainer pour éviter que je meurs, mais il sera trop tard. *

Petit à petit la tristesse fut remplacée par la colère. Pourquoi tout doit être contre lui, ses parents, ses parrains, son sensei, ses coéquipiers, le village, les seules personnes qui lui soutiennent sont Menma, Narumi et les gens à l'extérieur comme le Pays des Vagues et Taki. En réfléchissant, il se demande parfois si ce n'est pas mieux de quitter le village pour une meilleure vie, non pas que beaucoup se soucient.

« Pourquoi m'ignorent-ils ! » Dit-il en rage avant de frapper le sol avec son poing.

Paf

Crack

« Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas m'entrainer ! » Sa voix devient de plus en plus forte.

Paf

Crack

« Pourquoi Ero-sennin leur a parlé de cette prophétie ! » Il ne réalise pas que chaque fois qu'il frappe sur le sol, il provoque plus de fissures entour de lui.

Paf

Crack

« Pourquoi ces maudits villageois me voient comme le Neuf-Queues ! » Cette fois il frappe le sol avec ses deux mains.

Paf

Crack

Crack

« Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi fort que Menma et Narumi ! »

Paf

Crack

Crack

« POURQUOI JE SUIS FAIBLE ! »

Paf

Craaaaack

« Hein… AAAAAh ! » Cria Naruto en tombant dans un trou au-dessous de lui provoquer par les fissures.

Pouf

« Ohh… Que s'est-il passé ? » Dit-il en se relevant. Il lève la tête pour voir le trou ou il est tombé, qui est presque 20 mètres au-dessus de lui. Voyant qu'il ne pourra pas revenir au sautant il regarde entour pour trouver une sortie, mais tout ce qu'il voit ce sont des murs en pierre.

Cet alors qu'il aperçoit un vieux temple, abimé et délabré. Il fut étonnant de trouver un temple abandonné à l'intérieur d'une caverne. Il décide de jeter un coup d'œil et quand il arrive en face de la porte, celle-ci est retenue par une paire de cordes croisée. Une partit de lui se dit de ne pas toucher, mais une autre voulait rentrer. Finalement sa curiosité le pousse à aller de l'avant et retire les cordes. Quand il rentre, il voit juste une grande pièce vide, sauf une pierre en centre avec un grand mâlâ entour avec l'inscription {Ciel} en kanji dans la perle centrale.

Naruto se rapproche doucement de l'objet et quand il est assez proche pour le toucher, il pouvait sentir quelque chose à l'intérieur des perles de prière, quelque chose de sombre et mauvais, mais aussi puissant. Il lève le bras droit lentement, il peut entendre une voix à l'intérieur de lui qui dit de ne pas le toucher, mais il ne faisait pas attention et quand il touche la perle centrale une chose inattendue se produit.

PROUUUUUF !

Le contacte provoque une explosion sombre qui pousse Naruto de quelque mètre en l'air avant de s'écraser sur le sol en bois. Après quelques secondes, il lève lentement la tête, seulement pour écarquiller les yeux quand il voit une personne apparue de nul par, debout en face de lui.

La personne a la peau bronzée, les cheveux roux, sans sourcille, les dents pointues et les yeux cramoisis avec les sclérotiques noires. Il porte un gi bleu sombre avec les manches arrachés, une longue corde à sa taille, ainsi que sur ses mains et des sandales marron. Il porte les perles qui étaient sur la pierre entour de son cou (2).

Dans l'ensemble, il ressemble à un guerrier démoniaque.

L'homme tourne la tête derrière lui pour regarder l'a où se trouver la pierre qui l'avait emprisonné, dans il ne restait plus qu'une trace noire sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcilles, et serres les poings à cette pensée et maudit son frère, Gouken, pour l'avoir scellé avec le Mu no Ken (Le Pouvoir du Néant). Il se retourne pour voir en face de lui un garçon blond habiller d'une tenue orange.

« Es-tu celui qui m'a libéré de ma prison. » Demanda l'homme d'une voix sombre et lourde.

Naruto qui est encore abasourdi de ce qu'il vient de se passer, fini par réaliser que cet homme est apparu quand il a dû toucher les perles. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il doit faire, il hocha juste la tête.

« Et qu'elle est ton nom. »

« Na… Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki ! » Dit-il en bégayant.

« Très bien Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, je suis Akuma. Pour te remercier de m'avoir libéré, je t'accorde une requête. » Les yeux de Naruto deviennent grands comme des assiettes alors que mâchoire tombe par terre.

« Attendait quoi ! je peux vous demander ce que je veux ! » Exclama Naruto surprit de la proposition de l'homme, ne s'attendent à pas à ça.

« Oui ! Si tu souhaites que j'élimine quelqu'un, je le ferai. Si tu souhaites que je te ramène un objet unique au monde, je le ferai. » Dit-il en croisant les bras alors que Naruto se lève.

Il réfléchit à sa proposition. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qu'il veut vraiment à par l'amour de ses parents et le respect du village, mais il ne pense pas que ce guerrier, Akuma, peut réaliser une telle demande. Soudain une idée lui vient à l'esprit, quelque chose qu'il a toujours voulu depuis qu'il est enfant, mais quand lui a refusé ou empêché de le faire. Il n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que cet homme est très puissant. Pour lui c'est une occasion qu'il ne peut pas laissai s'échapper. Cependant l'énergie malveillante s'échappant de lui rendait Naruto nerveux et il pourrait le regretter, mais sachant ce qui se passera à la fin du mois, il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Il regarde Akuma, les yeux pleins de détermination et par le d'une voix forte et sans crainte.

« Je veux que vous m'entrainiez ! »

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **1 – Comme Kurotsuchi n'est pas Jônin, elle ne porte pas le gilet de son village.**

 **2 – Akuma dans Tekken 7.**

 **Q.1 – Est-ce-que Naruto quitte le village après l'examen chûnin :**

 **Ps. Dans les deux cas, Naruto et les autres combattront les personnages des jeux vidéo à travers le monde (le vrai monde).**

 **Q.2 – Vous pouvez choisir qui sera dans le harem de Naruto (max 4), avec les personnages de Street Fighter, Tekken et Mortal Kombat (les jeunes personnages). Vous pouvez aussi choisir les filles dans Naruto, seulement si celui-ci reste dans le village.**

 **\- Asuka Kazama + Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken)**

 **\- Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken)**

 **\- Lucky Chloe (Tekken)**

 **\- Juri (Street Fighter)**

 **\- Karin (Street Fighter)**

 **\- R. Mika (Street Fighter)**

 **\- Elena (Street Fighter)**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimés lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
